


Starting Over

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eventual Romance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: After the fall of Nargothrond, Celebrimbor moved to another place. Gondolin, to be exact.He expected that he would experience many things, but this was not one of them.





	Starting Over

Gondolin was gleaming.

It was perfection incarnate.

It was beautiful.

Yet, such a perfect city was boring, at least from the way Celebrimbor saw it.

He would find a flaw, for every place or person had a flaw in it.

And after a week of living in Gondolin, he found it.

It all began when he saw an Elf bathing.

This Elf was the exact opposite of the brilliance that was in Gondolin.

This Elf was the embodiment of darkness.

And Celebrimbor was intrigued.

He wanted to know more about this Elf.

-x-

Celebrimbor was invited to the banquet.

As was half the city.

King Turgon was seated at the head of the table, and seated on either side of him were a young Elf-Maiden and the very Elf Celebrimbor saw a week ago.

King Turgon made a speech, and then the guests started mingling with one another.

Celebrimbor worked up the nerve to approach the Elf.

"Um......May I know your name?" Celebrimbor asked him

The Elf looked him up and down with keen eyes, which seemed to pierce his very soul.

"I am Maeglin." the Elf said 

And somehow, that name suited him.


End file.
